wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (album)
"Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" is The Wiggles' 17th album, which was released on June 30, 2003. The accompanying video was released on the September 1, 2003. Tracklist # Welcome to Network Wiggles! - 1:23 # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - 1:44 # Introduction - 0:17 # Gulp Gulp - 1:23 # Introduction - 0:13 # Anthony's Workshop - 2:05 # Introduction - 0:22 # Testing, One, Two, Three - 2:32 # Introduction - 0:17 # Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) - 2:54 # Introduction - 0:31 # Vegetable Soup - 2:14 # Introduction - 0:06 # Hats - 1:55 # Music With Murray - 1:52 # Introduction - 0:17 # Camera One - 2:51 # Community Service Announcement! - 0:54 # Weather, Weather, Weather - 0:12 # Introduction - 0:13 # Dressing Up - 2:07 # Introduction - 0:08 # Calling All Cows - 2:35 # Introduction - 0:15 # Where's Jeff? - 2:08 # Introduction - 0:06 # Knock Knock, Who's There? - 1:55 # Wiggly Sports Theme - 1:41 # The Dancing Flowers - 2:39 Trivia * This is the first album since The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack where Jeff Fatt is credited for playing the keyboards on the musician cast list. * The music from Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) was adapted from Bit by Bit, Little by Little which was a song from the 1991 the Cockroaches album "Positive". * In the US release, the spoken tracks are heard at the beginning of each song. * This is the last album where Murray Cook plays the guitar, besides the bass guitar for the album. Until, LIVE Hot Potatoes! Although, Murray Cook's bass guitar is not used for that album, so he was still only played the bass guitar until, Racing to the Rainbow. Although, it is still seen playing the guitar in Top of the Tots, Cold Spaghetti Western, Santa's Rockin'!, LIVE Hot Potatoes!, Sailing Around the World, Here Comes the Big Red Car, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!, Splish Splash Big Red Boat & Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A.. * This is the last album where Terry Murray plays the guitar. * Joseph Field and Dominic Field provide the children's voices on this album. * Wiggly Sports Theme is listed as Wiggles Sports Theme in the US booklet. * Calling All Cows was featured on this album as a sneak peek for the Top of the Tots. * This was also nominated at the 2003 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album, but lost to Hi-5: Celebrate. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals. Goofs * Sam Moran, Fernando Moguel Sr., Fernando Jorge Moguel, and Alfonso Rinaldi are listed in the US version of the booklet credits for the vocals section, although none of them are heard. Although, Sam Moran is credited for the backing vocals section. * On Spotify, Anthony Field wasn't credited for Vegetable Soup and John Field wasn't credited for Weather, Weather, Weather and Paul Paddick wasn't credited for Knock Knock, Who's There? which also happened in Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!. Release Dates *''Australia'' - June 30, 2003 *''America'' - June 8, 2004 Personnel The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field, Terry Murray, Colin Watson Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton Drums: Tony Henry Brass: Dominic Lindsay Percussion: Steve Machamer Piano and Organ: Steve Blau Keyboards: Jeff Fatt Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick & Simon Pryce) Children's Voices: Joseph Field and Dominic Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Artwork: Geoff Morrison Executive Producers: The Wiggles Produced by Anthony Field Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2003 Category:2003 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Series 3 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Classic Wiggles